


Welcome Home

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Barebacking, Canon - Movie, Crying, Culture Shock, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Group Sex, Horror, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Impregnation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgy, Post-Movie, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Romance, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Family. This is hers.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh! I love this movie! 🌸🥀🌺🌻💐🌼🌹🌷 Please tell me if you loved it too! Any comments appreciated!

*

Family.

This is hers.

Dani often dreams of Terri, of her mother and father. All of the dark, noxious smoke filling them up, erupting in their lungs and traveling out from their nostrils and mouths. Pelle wakes her gently, murmurous and consoling, kissing Dani's wet eyelids.

Christian never did that. He said nothing. _Did nothing._

Four years and two weeks and five days— not three and a half years.

They like her.

All of the young women, milky complexions and soft, glimmering hair as they dance.

They visit Dani in her cabin, whispering praise to their May Queen, tossing blossoms and garlands and freshly laundered sheets around her. The pretty one with long, auburn hair — who danced with Dani at the pole — grasps Dani's hands and swings them round, removing her plain, white dress. She buries herself into Dani's chest, nuzzling, licking and touching the peaks of Dani's breasts. 

The rest of the young women circle them, skimming their fingertips over Dani's hips and back-shoulders and arms. Kissing her throat, her wrists. 

One-by-one.

Maja, heavily round with child, cradles Dani's face and brushes their lips together. Dani's palms flattening over her belly.

_ Her blessing. _

They lure Dani to her bed, petting between her legs, giggling and humming. One of them softly spanks over Dani's vaginal opening, making her cry out. They repeat the cry, high and euphoric. Pelle emerges in the group of naked women, tall and lean, crawling over Dani, whispering about the drawings littering the floor. _Dani_ — in her crown, nude, bent over and exposing herself.

The tip of his cock prods her, the glans shiny-pink. Drooled on by Maja. 

Dani weeps, lightheaded and exhausted, feeling him enter her. 

Too-_tight_. 

They all weep with her, holding her legs open, caressing her hands and fingers. 

Pelle strokes Dani's thighs and her stomach, relaxing her, whispering about Dani's lovely heart and her suffering and his visions of her pregnant like Maja. He will give Dani the _family_ she truly wanted. Plant the seed. And she will die at seventy-two, flinging herself off the cliffside.

She weeps louder, echoing more weeping. Yes, _yes_ — Dani wants him, wants their baby growing inside her, wants her suffering.

Pelle's semen fills her, erupting into her womb. He, she, they, they all moan together, holding Dani and Pelle together. She's like a flower. Blooming. Breathing, creating, destroying itself and exposed to the glory of humanity.

This is _hers_.

_Family_.

*


End file.
